


Cunt

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Daddy Kink, Dilldos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extreme, Homoeroticism, Kinky, M/M, Piss, Prolapse, Rosebud Kink, Rough Sex, Urine, Watersports, belly bulge, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 30





	Cunt

"I am not going to stop untill i make you prolapse understood,"Adam asked as he walked over to a table filled with numerous sex toy of all diffrent sizes. 

"Fuck me up daddy,"Dom exclaimed with a seductive smile on his face as he threw his ass back in a circle to taunt Adam. 

Adam grined and began to apply a generous amount of lube onto a large dilldo he slowly inserted it into Dom pushing it in and out of him "fook that feels amazing I want more I want a bigger one,"Dom pleaded. 

"As you wish,"Adam spoke as he removed the toy and replaced it with an even biger one Adam presented the toy to Dom his pale green eyes grew wide as he got a view of its extreme size

. "Do you think it will fit,"Dom spoke his mouth dry from fear. "Dont worry I have used it many times before," Adam said in an attempt to ease his nevers. 

"Oh ok go ahead but put it in please be gentle,"Dom wimpred as Adam abruptly thrusted the masive toy into his ass. "Fook its ruining me,"Dom groaned as the toy presed up against his bladder causing him to let out a stream of warm urine. Adam pulled he toy out and quickly stuffed his large hands deep inside of Dom's gaping asshole. 

"This is what you wanted total cunt desctrution,"Adam growled as he twisted his large hand and forearm all the way inside of the other causing the tiny boy to scream Dom could feel his older lovers fists pressing against his belly it felt strange but pleasureable at the same time. 

Dom became a total mess of moans and tears as Adam slid his second hand into his asshole pulling it out to admire the pink prolapse he had just created. 

"Look how pretty your first prolapse I feel so hourned to be the one who gave it to you,"Adam said with a warm smile as he put his mouth up to the pink flesh sticking out of his lovers ass.


End file.
